


Really Matt?

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Matty and well, his personal happy time gets busted. What does Mello think of this situtation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Matt?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Oba
> 
> Written to I'm Your Favorite Drug by Porcelain and the Tramps (Indicated where to play song if you so choose)
> 
> WARNING:LEMON ALERT AND LANGUAGE

"Fuck Mell-o" Matt moan softly to himself. He was alone and horny as hell as his hand pumped rhythmically on his cock. He knew he had to hurry up. Mello would be home shortly and the fact Matt had muted porn on instead of watching cameras, would prove hell for the red-head if caught.

"Mmmm" Matt tensed, "Fuck yeah," he growled as he spilled out into his hand.

He quickly exited the site- or so he thought- and went to the kitchen to wash his hands. He dried them off and lit a cigarette. Mello stormed through the door minutes later. Matt was lucky he'd finished his little solo tryst when he did, as he breathed a sigh of relief through his exhale of toxins.

"Did you find out anything new while I was gone?"

Matt shook his head no on his way to the bathroom. He knew Mello could smell fear a mile away and he had his pride to protect.

Matt watched Mello quietly slid into the computer chair at the desk before he shut the door. Mello paid no mind to the other as he immediately focus on his task. He moved the mouse roughly, and the screen came to life. Mello stared in disbelief for a second, his brain tried to comprehended, was he actually seeing what he thought he was.

"Really Matt? He gave the bathroom door a death glare.

Mello leaned back in the chair, and propped his feet up on the desk. He watched the blonde slut fuck herself. He really didn't get the entertainment value of this shit. There was no way Matt was going to get off easy, nor to anything other than him. The bitch had nothing on him. He laughed as he thought of a perfect punishment. He opened the desk drawer and extracted an item that had proved useful on many occasions.

"-Anything new, Mel?" He heard as Matt walked back into the living room.

The blonde looked over at him, "no."

"Matt, come here." He pointed to the screen. "I need you to check something out for me."

The red-head thought nothing of it as he walked over to the desk, his endeavor earlier already long forgotten. When Matt was close enough, Mello pounced from the chair, and pinned the poor unknowing red-head to the desk. Matt felt the click of the metal as it brushed against his skin.

"What the fuck, Mello?"

Matt was pissed at the surprised assault and now the side of his face throbbed in pain.

"Maybe I should ask you that." He said as he turned the screen in Matt's direction.

The red-head knew he was caught. There was no way out of this, stupid fucking browser.

"Now, my question is, why are you looking at this slut when you're supposed to be working?" The smile on his face, only told Matt that Mello had planned something in the short time he was in the bathroom. A chill ran threw him, but answered the question asked.

"She kind of reminded me of you and you weren't home."

Mello's face went blank. "She reminds you of me?" He questioned with a raised an eyebrow and tried so hard to control his need to punch Matt at that moment.

"And in what way is that, preytail?

Matt smirked and Mello knew he was about to get an answer didn't want.

"I swear to God Matt, if you say anything about me having girly features, I will kill you." He gripped the red-head behind the neck and pushed him down into the computer chair. Mello looked at the laptop, with a couple clicks later he pulled up the Windows Player and started some music.

**song intro**

He grinned deviously , "Perfect!" He could definitely work with this song and enjoy every little second of it as he stared at his love. Matt swallowed hard, He couldn't take his eyes off Mello as he walked around the chair. He almost broke his neck trying to follow him, but the sharp pain told him enough.

Mello slid onto his lap. "Hey baby." He said in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his hips in circles. He leaned in and whined softly into Matt's ear. He couldn't help but feel the power surge as Matt grew hard underneath him. The red-head's breath hitched and Mello knew he had him. He slide off Matt's lap and backed up as sexy as he possibly could.

The blonde sat on the couch, his eyes dared that of green to say something. Yet, Matt said nothing. Mello leaned back and opened his legs wide. He slid his hands between them, his fingers raked across the leather as he mouthed the words to the song. Matt bit at his bottom lip. He knew the blonde was sexually lethal, and on any other day would gladly take death.

Mello unlaced his pants slowly. He made sure that every movement he made Matt caught. He pressed against his fingers as they worked to free him. Matt pouted visibly and it only fueled the fire inside the blonde egotistical man.

He pulled his cock free, and teased Matt briefly. Then moved his hand roughly up and down, making sure he got every inch of himself. This show wasn't for him but he was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

Mello released his cock, and pushed his pants further down until he was able to kick them off. Matt apparently though Mello would resume the hand job, but instead he slipped his fingers into his mouth.

"Mellllllllllllllllll!" Matt whimpered. "Ok..ok I'm sorry! " He couldn't take it anymore as he squirmed in his chair.

Mello slid his fingers from his mouth and traced down his body. He lifted up slightly against the arm of the couch.

"Mmmmmmmmm-" He moaned as he pushed them into his body. His mouth open in an O shape, and his head fell back. Mello moved hard on them, pushing down on them to get all he could.

"Oh f-!" He gripped his cock and thrusted upward, moving at the same pace he was finger fucking himself. His body arched into his own touch. "Mello." He moaned loudly.

The red-head was shocked. Did the blonde, actually just call out his own name? Mello's head fell back against the couch. His hand moved faster and faster as his breath grew ragged. He was so close-

"Ooooh fuckkk!" Mello growled through his teeth. The warmth coated his hand and cock as it spilled out on to him.

He closed his eyes and visualized Matt writhing in pleasure as they came together. The combination of feeling and thoughts made the sensations mind blowing.

Mello's eyes opened a few minutes later to a pitiful sight. He slowly and teasingly pulled his fingers from his body. Matt watched Mello intently as his other hand continued to moved up and down on his semen covered cock.

Mello couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the red-head that was cuffed to the chair and hard as hell. The blonde slide off the couch and over to Matt. Mello made sure he was close enough to him that he could feel the heat from his body, but not touch. He laughed out loud as Matt raised his hips to brush against him. The red-head whined for the needed friction Mello refused to give him.

"Mello, fix this shit -" Matt gritted through his teeth. "it's not fucking funny!"

The blonde grabbed a hand full of red hair and pulled back, "The hell it isn't, I think it's hilarious." Mello undid the cuffs. He bit the delicate flesh of Matt's neck hard before he pulled away. The little power move of the blonde shot straight to the red-head's cock and gained a moan. Matt scoffed as his lover smiled at him and then laughed-

" You know, I almost feel sorry enough to help you."

Mello walked toward the bathroom, but turned to face his flustered companion. Matt got up from his seat and stood there, He glared daggers at the older man.

"Oh and Matty?" said in a sexy voice almost a purr.

The red-head looked at him. "What?"

"Don't ever confuse me with some random slut bitch, again."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatev-" Mello cut him off, "because I will not be as nice the next time."

**(bathroom door slams shut *)**

"Bitch" Matt muffled on the way to the kitchen. He lit a cigarette and smirked to himself. The uncomfortable tightness of his pants hurt, but damn if that wasn't the sexiest display know to God. Matt couldn't help but smile proudly as he looked toward the bathroom.

-and the fact that it was done just for him. Hell, he'd take that punishment any day.


End file.
